


Проблемы оборотничества

by impala65



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Werewolves
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 13:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21374968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impala65/pseuds/impala65
Summary: с Supernatural One String Fest 23 турпо заявке 30. "Последние сезоны. Братья охотятся на оборотней, тех оказывается куда больше, чем они ожидали, и Дина (или обоих братьев) кусают. Братья ангстятся, ангелы-демоны им не отвечают, и обращение начинается, но не у Винчестеров, а у покусавших оборотней."
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Полнолуние – сегодня.

За эту неделю Сэм стал выглядеть не лучше Дина – острые скулы, тёмные подглазья, красные веки. Глаза зелёно-карие, как обычно, хоть и в красных прожилках сосудов на склере.  
А у брата глаза изменились. Зелень пережухла в тёмную желтизну, дня три уже.  
И рана зажила – дней пять уже.  
Сэм выматерился и врезал кулаком по шкафчику над раковиной. Ссадил костяшки о жестяную рамку, красное капнуло вниз и смылось водой. А зеркало не треснуло даже, крепкие у них в бункере зеркала.  
Сэм развернулся и пошёл на кухню.

***

Наводку на логово им дал Джейк Вандерхузе, местный охотник. Сообщил, что в здешних лесах завелась пара оборотней, и попросил помощи. Какой-то странный подвид, Джейк просил посеребренные мачете. Уже две недели было как-то тихо, и Дин решил помочь не только мачете, но и лично.  
– Разомнёмся, – сказал он. – У тебя уже уши припылились в библиотеке, Сэм. А меня запомнил уже не только мой матрац, но и диван перед теликом, – и потыкал в засыпанное крошками чипсов зелёное покрывало.

Размялись.  
Оборотней оказалась не пара. И не тройка.  
Когда они осторожно подошли к логову – полуразваленной хижине в глубине леса, у оврага – было тихо. А потом из дверей выметнулись громоздкие, но гибкие мохнатые тела. Посеребренным мачете Вандерхузе воспользоваться не успел, ему практически сразу перервали глотку, и он рухнул, заливая проломленное крыльцо кровью. А Сэм с Дином, стоявшие чуть дальше, встретили смертоносный прыжок лохматых тварей в два лезвия.  
Через несколько минут на полянке лежало пять тел, заросших серой шерстью. И было опять тихо. А потом Дин простонал.

Рана над локтём была такая, что не понять – клыком рванули или когтём. Кровь оплывала, пропитывая выцветшую – тоже красную – фланель, и Дин вдруг побелел и сел неловко, раскинув ноги в заляпанных грязью ботинках. Сэм рванул с себя рубаху, подскочил, зажал, кинулся за аптечкой в сумке, но был остановлен хриплым карканьем брата:  
– Сэм. Дом. Проверь…  
Уронил по дороге сумку рядом с Дином и метнулся в дом.

Не пять. Их было шесть. Шестой – шестая – лежала справа, за дверью. Видимо, удар пришёлся скользом, и в суматохе она заползла обратно. Она лежала на боку, из полурассечённой шеи текла по чёрной шерсти кровь, на какое-то тряпьё на полу, на…  
С лысоватого брюха обвисали голые набухшие сосцы, и возле них копошились три щенка. Тянули. Из свободного соска капало молоко – белое в красную лужу.  
Почуяв Сэма, сука открыла жёлтые глаза и попыталась, рыкнув, вздёрнуть голову с оскаленными зубами. Но, видимо, это усилие и было последней соломинкой – голова со стуком плюхнулась обратно, из глотки вырвался долгий затихающий хрип. Щенки слабо взвизгнули.  
Сэм сглотнул и перебрал скользкими потными пальцами по рукояти мачете.

***

Лихорадить Дина начало ещё в машине – и это тянулось всю неделю. Брата выламывало, трясло, он метался на своём памятливом матраце, заливая простыни потом. Рана – думал Сэм. Инфекция – думал Сэм. В больницу, что ли… – думал Сэм.  
А на второй день рана заросла. Совсем. Даже почти без шрама.  
Не обошлось – думал Сэм.

А Дину было так хреново, что он ничего не думал. Только вчера, когда Сэм пытался выпоить ему хоть полчашки бульона – всё съеденное и выпитое у брата почти сразу выблёвывалось обратно, но Сэм поил, мыл, убирал, поил, мыл… – Дин цепко ухватил его за руку исхудавшими пальцами, и сказал голосом шелестящим и ломким, как старая бумага:  
– Сэм, надо… цепь… и вниз ме…ня. Скоро… лун… – он перевёл дыхание и закончил чуть внятнее: – Здесь дверррь… дррянь.  
Сэма ошпарило ужасом от этих порыкивающих ноток. Он молча кивнул, встал и ушёл на кухню. Постоял там перед холодильником, взял пакет молока и пошёл вниз.

Он открыл засов на двери и глянул внутрь. Щенки спали. На толстом стёганом одеяле – Сэм нашёл таких на складе целую стопку – местами оно было уже покрыто тёмными мокрыми пятнами. «Надо поменять», – подумал Сэм и стал разливать молоко по выставленным в рядок мискам.

***

Он не смог. Ну вот не смог, и всё.  
Спалил тела всех шестерых тварей прямо в лачуге – они так и не обратились обратно по смерти, остались лохматыми головастыми тушами – наверное, и впрямь странный подвид. Отволок Вандерхузе в его пикап, забросал тот сосновыми ветками – вечером увезёт и устроит охотничьи похороны. А щенков покидал в сумку и приткнул в багажник – потом разберусь. Так быстро, как мог, доехал до бункера, заволок брата в комнату, обработал рану и…  
И пошёл в гараж.

***

Вечером он взял ещё одно стёганое одеяло из стопки и пошёл с ним к Дину. Обтёр его полотенцем, замотал запястья и лодыжки эластичным бинтом, завернул в одеяло и потащил вниз, прямо на руках. И брат даже ничего не попытался сказать, только привалился к его шее своей щекой, поросшей недельной жёсткой щетиной. А Сэм, кося глазом, с ужасом понял, что щетина у Дина не обычная рыжеватая – а почти чёрная.

Он устроил его внизу, уложив на одеяло и осторожно надев вмурованные в стену ручные и ножные кандалы. Укрыл ещё одним одеялом сверху. И сел у двери – ждать.  
Где-то там, снаружи, оседало в лес солнце. И всходила навстречу луна – круглая и ясная.

Дин вздрогнул. Вскинулся, задёргав конечностями. Цепи забрякали. Сэм подскочил. Брат сбросил одеяло, его трясло, гулкий хрип зарождался у него где-то в горле и с пеной шёл из уголков стиснутых губ. Сэм стоял как примороженный, не зная – что теперь?  
Дина подкинуло, скрутило судорогой, цепи натянулись. На голой груди под покрывающейся грубыми волосками кожей жутко задвигались рёбра, голова брата запрокинулась, и тонкий скулёж потёк изо рта:  
– … ууууййдииииии…  
Сэм попятился. Попятился ещё. И вывалился в проём, трясущимися руками опуская засов.

Примерно через полчаса истерзанный слух Сэма вдруг словно отказал – так стало тихо там, за дверью. Он сидел, как-то весь отупев, но, когда тишина стала непереносимой – встал медленно, и, постояв с руками, лежащими на засове, с минуту – всё же снял его и осторожно приоткрыл дверь.  
И замер.

На скомканном – но не изодранном – одеяле лежал Дин. Дин!  
Просто Дин, никаких клыков, никакой шерсти, никаких – подскочив, Сэм проверил зрачки – никаких жёлтых глаз. Он дышал – слабо, но ровно. От облегчения Сэм чуть сам рядом не упал. Но скрепился, подрагивающими руками расковал кандалы и, замотав старшего всё в то же многострадальное одеяло, потащил обратно в его комнату. Когда дотащил, брат, уже немного оклемавшись, ошеломлённо моргал. Сэм не удержался и потёрся носом о его щёку.  
Щетина была мягкой и рыжей.

***

Когда Сэм закончил с Дином – напоить, обтереть, обезболивающее, перестелить кровать, укрыть спящего одеялом (нет, не стёганым) – он поволок бельё и мусор по коридору. И вдруг замер. Снизу был слышен какой-то странный звук. Очень странный. Сэм бросил барахло в коридоре, вытащил из-за пояса свой глок, и на мягких лапах подкрался к той, второй двери. Тихо откинул засов и заглянул в щель, держа ствол опущенным вниз на вытянутых руках…

Челюсть у него отвалилась. Он поморгал. Поморгал ещё раз. Распахнул дверь и протёр глаза, больно заехав себе рукоятью глока, забытого в руке, прямо по переносице.

На стёганом (мать его) одеяле, вытаращившись на него круглыми и очень зелёными глазами, лежали на спинках трое очень грязных, но упитанных и активно ёрзающих светловолосых карапузов. Увидев его, они распялили свои розовые пухлогубые ротики и пронзительно, в унисон заревели.

«Два мальчика и девочка», – подумал Сэм и закрыл глаза.


	2. Chapter 2

Сэм потянулся, смачно хрустнув всем организмом.  
Заваленный раскрытыми книгами, дневниками и раскрученными свитками стол библиотеки бункера напоминал поле после сражения. Ха! А Сэм-то в этом сражении – победил! Младший Винчестер позволил себе краткий миг молчаливого торжества, а потом направился на кухню – оттуда разносился по коридорам бодрящий кофейный дух.

Стандартно недовольный утренний Дин стоял у плиты и переворачивал шипящий на сковородке бекон.  
– Мюсли твои закончились, – буркнул он, не обернувшись. – Яичницу будешь?  
– Буду, – покладисто согласился Сэм и пошёл наливать себе в кружку кофеина побольше. – Кас не залетал, про приют ничего не сообщал?  
– Пока нет, – ответил Дин, раскладывая по тарелкам порции холестерина. На Сэмовой тарелке натюрморт дополняли какие-то не окончательно ещё завядшие зелёные листочки, найденные, видимо, старшим в холодильнике. Сэм чуть улыбнулся.

***

После счастливо неудачного обращения Дина и последовавшего трёхдневного безумия Сэма с беготнёй между выздоравливающим братом и комнатой, выделенной под детскую – в бункере внезапно объявился ангел. Мимоходом окончательно излечив Дина возложением светящейся длани, он проследовал за братьями к установленным на кровати здоровенным решетчатым ящикам, найденным Сэмом на неисчерпаемом складе бункера. Тот застлал их стёганными одеялами из всё той же стопки и простынями с казёнными пентаграммками в уголку. Импровизированные детские кроватки вмещали в себя три мелких подобия старшего Винчестера, весьма довольных жизнью – в отличие от оригинала – и радостно лупающих сейчас зелёными глазищами на нового персонажа: странного дядю в мятом плащике.

Дядя меланхолично осмотрел карапузов, потыкал каждому в лобик светящимся пальцем и молча ушёл. Сэм поправил закреплённые на «кроватках» железные цепочки с подвесками из пустых гильз от дробовика и разряженных оберегов – слабое подобие погремушек – и поспешил вслед за ангелом и Дином.

– …они не люди, Дин, ты должен понять… – равнодушный голос Каса гулко разносился по штабному залу. – Но Сариэль сможет позаботиться о них. До прояснения.  
– Ваша ангельская забота… – процедил Дин.  
– Сариэль спустилась на землю много веков назад, – сообщил Кас. – Она Хранитель. Сейчас у неё под присмотром небольшая больница в монастыре, там есть и сиротский приют. Монахини ухаживают за младенцами, полагаю, достаточно профессионально.

Конечно, в итоге им пришлось согласиться на ангельский патронаж – а какой ещё у них был выход? Пойти в декретный отпуск? Так предлагал вчера Сэму Дин, полюбовавшись на освоившегося за пару дней в роли няньки брата. Тот кормил из бутылочки Мэри, пристроенную на сгибе локтя. Она недовольно крутила головкой и плевалась, довольно метко. У Сэма молочные потёки были даже на носу.  
Сам Дин уже покормил Джона и Бена, подождал срыгивания, и уложил в «кроватки». Ну, так у него и опыт ухода за младенцами был – не чета Сэмовому.

Шурхнув невидимыми крыльями, ангел испарился вместе с детишками, а Сэм, сжав губы, направился в библиотеку – шерстить архивы на предмет прояснения «оборотничества наоборот». Термин авторства старшего Винчестера, конечно.

***  
– Чего такой довольный? – глаза брата после пары кружек кофейного стимулятора прояснились и рассматривали младшего уже без хмурости.  
– А я нашёл кое-что в архивах, – Сэм скромно улыбнулся. И изложил брату план действий.

***  
В скоросшивателе были скреплены пожелтевшие листки с латинским текстом, набитым слепыми ундервудскими литерами – интересно, кому из Хранителей пришло в голову переводить с аккадского на латынь, а не на английский? Несколько многословно и занудно там была изложена история считавшихся очень редкими оборотней марту-калу. Обычные особи этой разновидности были подобны всем прочим оборотням – крупноголовые собаковидные в полнолуние существа, в прочее время вполне антропоморфные. Их укус имел стандартное действие на людей – обращал тех в им подобных.  
Но было одно отличие – способность превращаться в существ, чью кровь поглощала беременная или кормящая сука. Щенки приобретали внешность загрызенного мамашей «донора». Эта способность сохранялась у щенков примерно до месяца. Таких перевёртышей оборотни подбрасывали в людские семьи; где подросшие тварюшки, до половозрелости ничего о себе не подозревавшие, обычно загрызали приёмных родителей на ближайшее после своего 13-летия полнолуние, и начинали основывать свежую стаю.  
Способ размножения, короче, был странным и, видимо, не слишком надёжным, раз уж марту-калу практически вымерли.

Сэм усмехнулся. Типичный пример везучести Винчестеров – попасть под укус раритетной твари. И тяжело вздохнул, подумав о том, что теперь делать с младенцами – пока невинными, но…

А на трёх предпоследних страницах всё так же занудно был изложен ритуал «Изгнание Зверя». Автор многословно рассуждал об аморальности использования для ритуала свежей младенческой крови. А потом стыдливо описывал проведённый Хранителями «эксперимент». В самом конце в скоросшиватель была подшита страничка более свежего вида, в которой неведомый же, но куда менее многословный Хранитель более позднего периода по-английски уже изложил краткий отчёт о проверке 14-летнего Хосе Антонио Гонсалеса, отметив, что трёхгодичные осмотры не выявили у подростка признаков оборотничества. Эксперимент признан удачным, но практически мало применимым за, вероятно, полным исчезновением северо-американской популяции марту-калу.

***

Монахинь Сариэль отправила на всенощную, а дежурную по ясельному отделению погрузила в сон. Троицу перенесли в часовню, уложив всех в одну кроватку. Ампулы с донорской кровью принёс из госпиталя Кас – идея изъять кровь из лаборатории онкологического отделения, с анализов только что умерших от лейкоза детей, была по-ангельски ужасной в своём практичном милосердии, но…  
Ритуал прошёл на отлично. Детишки высосали бутылочки с добавленным гемоглобином, и через час, с медленным восшествием полной луны на тёмные небеса, в кроватке уже лежала темнокожая девочка с маленькой родинкой в углу пухлого ротика, и два мальчика – черноволосый худыш с узенькими глазками-вишенками и толстощёкий голубоглазый младень с реденьким рыжим пушком на голове и, хмм… явной «заячьей губой».  
Сэм зажёг свечи и курильницу и начал читать заклинание.

***

Из комнаты Дина доносилось мерное «шир-шир». Брат точил ножи. Это был его способ медитации. Сэм просунул голову в открытую дверь.  
– Ну что, всех раздали? – Дин спросил, не подняв головы.  
– Да, Сариэль устроила серию публикаций о приюте в местной газете, с фотографиями младенцев. Разобрали не только наших – те родители примчались в приют уже наутро – но и практически всех остальных. Очень трогательно написано было. Теперь ты уже не многодетный папаша, поздравляю.

Дин кинул на брата нечитаемый взгляд через плечо и вернулся к своему ножу.


End file.
